The Future Meets The Past 2: Destinies Intertwine
by DisneyDreamWorksFanatic1999
Summary: 5 years have passed since the events of The Future Meets The Past. Elsa and Mason are married with two children. Merida has also been just married, however, there's just one problem. What happens when an old rival from 1,100 years into the future lands in 10th century Scotland and an old enemy returns from the dead? And how will the two sisters put things back where they belong?
1. Chapter 1

The Future Meets The Past 2: Destiny's Intertwine: Prologue

* * *

I cradle my newborn daughter in my arms, just barely hours old, she makes a soft wail and I hug her close. It's only been a few hours since she was born and I'm still exhausted from the labor, my younger sister Merida, my husband Mason, my mother and father, the former king and queen of DunBroch, Elinor and Fergus, and the triplet Hubert, Hamish and Harris all stand around my bed and take turns holding the baby.

"I've decided to name her Lena." Mother glances at me and asks

"But didn't ye want to name her something else?"

"Years before yes, but I changed my mind, besides, I think it suits her." Merida nods, holding her newborn niece who lets out a soft yawn. A few minutes later, the family leaves, leaving Mason, Lena and I alone. Lena was born four days early, but thankfully, she's still healthy.

Lena opens her eyes and reveals them to be the same sky blue just like Merida's, and mine, apparently; it's a family trait, I remembered from my history lessons back in NYC, the name Lena means the bright one, and apparently originates from Greece, it's strange, but I think it's perfect name for her, hopefully, she'll be as bright as her name means.

Just three years later, I have a baby boy whom I name Kenneth, or Kenny for short. And so far, life has been wonderful, the children are happy and healthy, and when Kenny was three, Merida once again went through the suitors competition and eventually got married herself.

Sometimes, when I leave my children to play with their friends or aunt and uncles or father, I take that time to revisit my old backpack, and I've made the decision to leave it for historians to find 1,100 years into the future, boy, what a surprise it will be when they find an i-Pad, i-Pod that is 1,100 years old.

No one else except Merida knows about the pack, and I hope it's never discovered, so, I rebury it, deep enough hopefully that it won't be found by hunting dogs or anyone else curious enough to walk into the woods. And also for me, while Lena and Kenny are being babysat, I also take some time off to shoot some arrows, and it's helped me lose the weight I've gained over having kids. Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better life, I'm very happy that I chose to stay here, when times were better and the air was cleaner.

But as my children grew up, Merida and I began to sense a danger that was not coming after my children or family…but me.

* * *

**So, how do yo guys like the first chapter of The Future Meets The Past sequel? Let me know in the reviews! Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Future Meets The Past 2, Chapter 2: Snow Days

* * *

"Mama! It's snowing! Can we go play?" I gaze down on my six-year-old daughter Lena, she sitting on her knees, gazing out the window, as a light snow falls, then Kenny joins his sister, they're both practically jumping up and down on the spot, I set down my needle, as I am working on my own family tapestry, I chuckle and say

"You can, but put something warm on, I don't want you to get frostbite or a cold." Lena rolls her ice blue eyes, and says

"_Yes_, mama." I smile and have them both put on longer clothing and a heavy wool cloak, after I'm done putting on Kenny's fur cloak, I also put on some much warmer clothing, carry Kenny in my arms, and he rests his head on my shoudder and the three of us walk outside.

I almost begin laughing as Lena does a belly-flop into a large snow drift. I set Kenny down and he toddles after Lena an Sits down in the snow. This reminds me of the snow days I had in Central Park with the twins, those were so much fun. I decide to play with my kids as the good mother I am and very gently throw a small snowball at Lena's head, and we both have a small snowball fight. Mason comes out and smiles sweeping Kenny of the ground, sending him into a chorus of laughter and begins to tickle him. Kenny is laughing very hard

"Mason! Don't make him throw up! I just made him that shirt!" Mason grins at me and winks, and sets Kenny down and he put his arm around my shoulders and we watch as our two young children have a very fun snow day, like any child should have.

_Narrator's P.O.V_

While the happy family of four is having fun out in the snow, out in the dark and cold woods, a huge dark shadow, with one dead eye, snorts and rumbles off into the woods, and a tickly gloved hand runs his hand over the bear's forehead

"So, my dear Kally has run off with someone else and has children? Well, we'll have to see what she'll do when her daughter disappears…"

* * *

**Didn't know what else I should add. But don't worry, the rest of the chapters in the story won't be as short as this one. I just need some more idea's for each chapter. Do any of you have any suggestions? If you do, please PM me, or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Future Meets The Past 2, Chapter 3:…We Have A Un-Dead, Futuristic Problem…

* * *

Life couldn't get any better. Spring has arrived and Lena's birthday is coming up, the whole kingdom is planning a ceremony just for her. I couldn't have been more proud.

I decide to take Dallie out for a morning ride, and the wind blasts my hair behind me, the familiar dark orange streak waving out like a flag. And I didn't forget my faithful bow and arrows, I go out on the familiar course Merida and I take and begin to shoot targets. It reminded me of the first archery lesson I took in New York. Now that had been fun, but, sadly, we didn't have horses to ride around and shoot targets from their back, but in general, shooting with a stylish, 21st century bow and arrow, was a lot of fun, as well as a crossbow. But just as I'm about to make the 3rd to last target, Dallie stops very suddenly, nearly flinging me off the saddle

"Dallie! What gives!" But then, everything goes silent, not even a sparrow or crow makes a single sound, and I can't even hear a Will-o-the-Wisp. I feel Dallie's muscles tense up and she begins to breathe hard, and I see fog come from her nose in the chilled air. She's scared of something, but what? I get my answer when I hear chilling, and familiar growl.

When I hear it, my gut tells me not to turn around, but I ignore it, and much to my horror and shock…the one and only…Mor'Du rises on his hind feet and roars

"DALLIE! GO! GO!" Dallie doesn't hesitate and I get her to the direction of DunBroch. My heart is pounding. Years ago, I saw Mor'Du being crushed to death by a huge stone! I saw his spirit rise and turn into a Will-o-the-Wisp! How can he be alive?! I'm back at the castle within moments and I find my son having a mudball fight with one o the castle boys and I shoo him inside

"Get inside, now."

"Mother? What's wrong?"

"Get inside this instant!" Kenny complies and rushes in, Mason running to my side

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"Get on your horse, find Merida and the two of you come with me."

"Why?"

"We have a huge un-dead problem."

"And this is…?"

"MOR'DU!" I scream and a horrific roar echoes off walls and creates a ringing in ears, and Mason doesn't even have to go and fetch Merida, she runs towards us on Angus and I say

"Mor'Du is back."

"WHAT?!" The three of us rush out side and we don't get very far, Mor'Du is literally right outside the doors and castle guards rush out, and all of us wield weapons, Fergus rushes out to join the fight

"C'mon ya overgrown beast!" Merida cries out, "Come and get us!" We all begin to taunt Mor'Du and it seems to be working…then, just as I'm about to swing at his giant foot, something flings my sword right out of my hand and the sword falls to the ground with a loud clatter, and I turn to see where the powerful weapon came from, and I see a tall black figure show up, I can already tell it's a man, and he means business

"Who are you?" The man takes off his mask, and much once again to my horror and shock, it's my ex-boyfriend…Mark

"M-Mark? Is that you?"

"Kalls." He grins, approaching me. I grab my sword and hold it up to him

"How. Did. You. Get. _Here_?"

"Probably the same way you got here."

"Get out of here." Mark laughs, this wasn't the Mark I remembered, not only has everything about his personality changed, but…it's like I'm facing his alter ego, "Mark…? What happened?" Mason and Merida glance at me, Mason holds his sword up and asks

"Get away from my wife or else." Now it's Marks turn to be shocked, he looks at me in bewilderment

"You're…married? Already?"

"You idiot. Of course I am. I'm 32 years old. Think that's a little too old to not be married?" I hiss.

"Fair enough. Come along Mor'Du. We'll deal with her later…" Wait…did I hear that right? Mark teamed up with Mor'Du? Okay, this is even more messed up. I leave everyone else behind to take care of the mess while Mason and I go up and check on the kids to make sure they're okay. And when we get inside, maids are panicked

"Maudie? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"The children…danger." That's all we need, taking Mason's hand, the two of us rush upstairs, and find Kenny playing happily with his toys, and when we go and check on Lena. She's not in her room like we expected, a little anxious, Mason and I check all of the castle corridors that Lena might be, but don't find her, we even look in the woods and the area outside the castle, and we don't find her anywhere. We go backup to her room to double check, and find a note not written in Lena's handwriting, in fact, it's completely different, it says

_**Your Majesties,**_

_**I have taken your daughter for ransom. If you want her back so desperately, then you shall have to give me one Clydesdale foal, and 30,000 gold coins. If not paid, your daughter shall be killed.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Mark**_

I break down in tears, I just can't believe that my ex-boyfriend is threatening to murder my own daughter. And why a foal? There aren't any so far, and as far as I know, no mares are expecting anyway. I'll have to figure out that part later on. Right now, Mason and I call everyone into the throne room and explain the terrible situation, with Kenny being in Merida's arms and crying into her still wild red hair, and one of the maids begins to cry herself, and a guard calls out

"Why would someone so demented do such a thing to kidnap and threaten to kill the princess for ransom?"

"I don't know Clark. But I have a feeling this may have to do with me."

"How?" Fergus asks

"I'm not sure. But I'll figure out a way to pay the ransom and get Lena back. Just give me some time to work this out…"

I know I'll have to figure out a plan soon. If I don't, Lena will be killed and Kenny will have to take her place.

* * *

**By the way, to my reviewers, I'll be changing this to a crossover story...with How To Train Your Dragon. So, be prepared for surprises!**


End file.
